


Almost Free

by Christywalks



Category: The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 在这里他再也不会看到像帝王一样把脚翘在桌子上的凯文，散落在旁边应声附和捧场的一干众人，或者挤在角落里窃窃私语、朝他们投来怨恨眼神的女人们。在这里没有吧台后面放钱的暗门，酒保也不需要备一把随时抽出来扫射的手枪，他每晚来这里并不是为了听命他人，当一条狗，而是为了一杯酒与默默投在他身上的眼神。所以，为什么不呢？这并不是他梦想中的未来，没有克莱尔，也没有带着白色篱笆的联排房屋，但至少他或许能拥有几个孩子，替他，替克莱尔，替每个生活在地狱厨房却梦想能够获得自由的人。
Relationships: Claire Walsh/Gabriel O'Malley, Gabriel O'Malley/Original Male Character(s)





	Almost Free

**Author's Note:**

> *原作是DC Vertigo漫画改编的电影The Kitchen（2019），好像挺冷门的去年没什么水花，我是在被多闹迷昏头的过程中补了这部，剧情虽然就那样但他演的Gabriel O'Malley真的太合我胃口了，因此有了这篇文。不指望有多少人能看过，不过或许看完这篇有兴趣去补补电影？PS本文里有剧透  
> *以及真的不是那个做饭的真人秀，真的不做饭（捂脸  
> *有BL性行为描写以及BG性行为描写，没啥逻辑，纯粹是为了爽才写的

离开纽约的第三天，加布里尔让一个货车司机在距离俄亥俄与印第安纳边境几十英里的加油站厕所里狠狠操了他一顿。加油站厕所脏得就像一坨屎，便池里面与墙壁的颜色没有任何区别，而他的脸就紧紧贴在一块已经干枯的不明褐色液体旁边，在后穴被猛捣的时候眼睛一直盯着那里。

“操，小婊子，你真他妈紧。”身后面目不清的男人边操边嘟囔，时不时抬手在加布里尔的屁股上扇一巴掌，“你的Alpha没法好好照顾你吗，嗯？你这个饥渴的小婊子，这么需要一根大鸡巴——”

“闭嘴。”加布里尔没好气地叫道，然后在男人故意向上顶他生殖腔入口的软肉时发出一声尖细的鼻音。“好——好好干你的该干的事。不然我会把你那玩意一枪射烂。”

男人显然没把一个Omega的威胁当回事。“我喜欢搞有点野的小Omega，玩得开，就像你这样。”说完又是一阵横冲直撞，顶得加布里尔后穴淫水直流，肠壁在对方每次抽出去的时候乖乖咬紧肉棒死命挽留。他这种反应能讨好每个操过他的Alpha的虚荣心，身后的男人也不例外，粗鲁的双手恨不得把他雪白的屁股撕成两半，好把下面的阴囊也一股气塞进去。

稍微有点疼，因为加布里尔已经太久没被人像这样操过了，自从他上次回到纽约——不，他现在不能想到纽约，他找人狠狠操他一顿就是为了彻底忘记纽约，哪怕只有短暂的几分钟。

“操，操，操。”身后男人喘息愈发沉重，带着烟味的酸臭呼吸混合旁边小便池的尿骚让他想吐。他的阴茎早就站了起来，随着操弄在小腹上来回摇晃。他分出一只手随意套弄，但从那里得到的快感远不及已经被操开了的后穴，好在他知道自己就快到了，酥麻不断在下半身汇聚，顺着脊柱一路向上直通大脑。他闭上眼睛，额头抵住撑在瓷砖上的前臂，一缕汗湿的头发粘在他的睫毛上，戳着眼皮有一点痒。

肢解过那么多具尸体，他完全知道人的体内是什么样子。他感觉他几乎能透过眼皮看到自己摩擦充血的后穴与被操得微松的腔口，像张小嘴一样吮吸Alpha顶进来的肥大龟头。一波淫液从生殖腔里咕叽一声涌出来，顺着肠道流出后穴，滴在他的大腿根上，又热又黏，更激得身后男人的操干愈发凶猛，每次向上耸动都仿佛要直接把他的生殖腔捅个对穿。

Omega的生殖腔是他们身上最脆弱的地方，加布里尔曾把那块像是甜甜圈一样的小组织托在手心里亲自研究过，他想象着那里正在充血，胀大，从原本细密的一条缝被逐渐操出能够容纳龟头粗细的肉洞；而假如，假如他不留神，九个月后会从那里钻出一个体积更大的婴儿，把整块脆弱的肉像胶皮圈一样彻底撑开，而到时候所有曾为他带来快感的地方全都会让他疼得钻心。

操，他不想承认，但想象生育的场景竟然让他更湿了。他的后穴又吐了一次水，而他的膝盖也因为一层层堆积的快感开始发软打颤，若不是身后男人死死钳在他胯骨上的手，他保准会腿一软摔在旁边的小便池里。

“小婊子，我把你操得爽不爽？对，就这样，乖乖吃下爹地的鸡巴，我会把你填得满满的，让你每天都下不来床，肚子一天天大起来，然后给我一口气生十个小崽子——”

他的手落在自己平坦的小腹上，那里的肌肉因即将到来的高潮紧绷，紧接着，随着肉棒最后一次深深捅入他的生殖腔，他双眼向后一翻，抽搐着尖叫起来，不断蠕动的后穴里吐出一波又一波热乎乎的液体。身后男人也吼了一声，不要命一般把自己的阴茎使劲往他体内挤，即便在高潮带来的目眩神迷之中依旧能清晰感觉到属于Alpha的龟头在迅速膨胀变大——

“拔出去！”他猛地开口，气息不稳，但语气冰冷，“我们讲好的……不准成结。”

“你他妈——在做梦。”男人却丝毫没有拔出去的意思，反而一挺身又往里操了一点，从加布里尔喉咙里顶出一声收不住的呻吟。“你天生就欠操，Omega，该有个Alpha用他的结好好管教你——”

他叹了口气。他的腿很软，小腹还在轻微抽搐，后面一个劲地有水滴在大腿上，但这些都无法阻止他突然弯下腰从靴子里抽出枪，然后灵活转回身对准身后面目因极度兴奋而赤红扭曲的男人。事实证明，枪是最有效果的阳痿用具，因为原本马上就要成结的男人在看清他手里的东西之后立刻软了，从他湿乎乎的后穴里滑稽地掉了出来，耷拉在牛仔裤敞开的拉链上。

“滚。”

片刻后，加油站的洗手间里只剩下他一个人。他把枪塞回靴子里，慢吞吞提好裤子，然后在洗手池里冲了一把脸。镜子里回望向他的人脸颊浮肿，眼眶通红，眼里的神色十足陌生。他又洗了一把脸，试图抹掉什么却徒劳。当他终于抬腿走回自己的车时，之前那些从他屁股里流出来的东西已经干了，把裤子紧紧粘在他的大腿根上。

***

加布里尔想过他和克莱尔的未来会是什么样子，在凯西她们干得最成功的那段时间。他们是一对非常古怪的情侣，在浴缸里做爱的时间还没有用来肢解尸体的时间长，但他知道他们会过得很快乐，哪怕他是个Omega，而克莱尔是个Beta。

“我不在乎。”克莱尔在第一次捧住他的脸吻过他之后说，“在我看来，你比那些Alpha都强。”然后她撩起裙子，扯下内裤，让加布里尔用手指操她。加布里尔从来没操过Beta女性，头一次发现她们的下面也能流出那么多水，彻底沾湿了他的副驾驶座。等他把克莱尔用手指操上高潮后，他们转移到后排座上，在漆黑无人的小巷旁忘乎所以地做爱。克莱尔从来没抱怨过他没什么用处的Omega阴茎，况且加布里尔虽然不怎么开口讲话，但他有根非常灵活的舌头。

但他或许不该希望他们能有一个孩子。他知道克莱尔曾经失去过一个孩子，因为她该下地狱的丈夫与他的拳头。他当然会对克莱尔好，在亲自动她一根手指头之前会允许她用子弹把他的脑壳打穿，但孩子——孩子是个诅咒，无论对他还是对她。他本该有孩子，上帝为他塑造了这副最适合生育的躯体，而她也本该有孩子，只不过不是跟他。Omega和Beta之间不该有孩子，他能让克莱尔怀孕的几率等同于他单枪匹马去抢劫联邦运钞车并带着钱毫发无损地回来——不，后者的概率更大一些，他对自己的能力非常自信。

所以他太愚蠢了。非常，非常愚蠢，在克莱尔搬进他的临时公寓后被某种家庭的温馨幻想蒙蔽，竟然向她真的问出那个问题。他还记得克莱尔在台灯下的样子，满眼惊讶，面颊带笑，然后又一次捧起他的脸，微笑着吻他，答应他，脱去他的衣服，和他一起落在床上。然而还没等他用手指与舌头操开克莱尔的阴道，他自己双腿之间已经湿了，Omega无法自控的生理反应，单纯养育孩子的想法就让他的身体自动分泌液体，准备迎接一根Alpha硕大的阴茎。

上帝啊，他也还记得他那晚有多么绝望地操克莱尔，在她耳边呢喃各种平时绝对不会说出口的情话，想让她觉得自己够格，足以和她一起建立一个家庭。最终他深深射进她的体内，排空了他未发育完全的阴囊里不知道该算是什么的东西，然后倒在克莱尔汗涔涔的胸脯上。他被她抱在怀里，脸颊紧贴着她隆起的乳房，仿佛在进行一场哺乳的演练。

“你闻起来非常好，加布里尔。”克莱尔低头亲了亲他的脖子，离那块皮肤光滑的腺体非常近，“像是森林。”

他咕哝一声，并没开口回答，因为那是他最痛恨的味道。他恨森林，恨那股大自然泥土的味道，恨雨后太阳升起蒸腾的雾气，恨一切可以让他想起越南的东西。但克莱尔不需要知道这些，她平时也并不会嗅到他身上的味道，Beta对这些并不敏感。

但那却是克莱尔对他说的倒数第二句话。最后一句话，是：“天呐，是柯林。”然后她就在一声枪响后倒在血泊里，而加布里尔踉跄着跌下床，把她破碎的身体抱在怀里，试图用手指堵住她后脑勺上那个血洞。可他的手指太细了，细到需要三根才能让克莱尔尽兴，自然也堵不住那个后脑勺上的洞。他在她的身体尚且柔软温热时就知道，她已经死了。

***

他恨越南——他怎么能不恨？一场无所谓的战争，出于无所谓的原因，死了太多无所谓的人。他恨这个国家在需要Omega生孩子的时候将他们囚禁在家里，不把他们当人看，一个接一个地下崽，又在需要他们送死的时候将他们送上战场，每人口袋里一盒抑制剂，然后指望补给线不被越共的游击队破坏，并且所有人都长了脑子，不会因为算不清日期而提前吃光。

或者，这本身就是坐在五角大楼里那群Alpha的打算。操越南女人是操，操Omega也是操，说不定没那么多性病更安全些。所以在加布里尔的记忆里，整个越南就像是一个巨大发情的Omega，散发着又湿又热的气息，随处都是水和沼泽，他的军装总能拧出水来，靴子里的水也总把他的双脚泡烂，而除此之外，他的屁股还在一直流水。他没有彻底烂掉简直是个奇迹。

他根本不记得在前线的那段时间里他究竟被多少人操过，有时候实在累得够呛，半夜感觉到有人摸上他的铺位扯下他的内裤，他压根懒得睁眼。到了最后，他甚至在遭遇战时主动冲在最前面，宁愿因简易炸弹丢掉一根胳膊一条腿，也不想再留在这里。要是上天保佑，他真希望自己的屁股被炸飞。

但是他的愿望并没有得到实现，因为他经历的是战争最后一部分。在他开始把避孕药当零嘴吃的几个月后，他们输掉了这场无所谓的战争，开始陆续撤回国。在运输机上他被最后操了一次，几个Alpha在上级军官的眼皮子底下一起上了他，让他带着一屁股精液降落在故土上。他回到纽约后干的第一件事就是找了一个绝对信得过医生——有没有行医执照是另一回事——然后仔仔细细检查了一遍身体。好消息，他没有怀孕，也没染病；坏消息，他大概药吃太多了，很难再怀孕。

这些对他来说其实都无所谓。加布里尔从没想过要当个传统的Omega，缺少Alpha的陪伴甚至不敢上街购物那种。看在上帝的份上他生在纽约，长在地狱厨房，柔弱娇嫩的Omega在这里根本活不下去——他们要么早就死了，要么和他一样被生活操出一副铁石心肠。

几年不见，地狱厨房仍是他记忆中的样子，欧卡洛一家靠上一代积赞的威信呼风唤雨，却压根看不到他们因懒惰与无能在很多人眼里已然失去尊重。加布里尔的父母在他还没成年的时候就死了，车祸——至少他们是这么告诉他的。他吃过这些人家的饭，也曾受过他们的些许庇护，但那都是他和上一辈人打的交道。

他的同辈人则显然决定他的Omega身份是个天大的弱点，可以被拿来掌控，把他变成一条乖乖听命咬人的狗。他在回到地狱厨房一周后就在酒吧被凯文·欧卡洛与小杰基·奎恩堵在厕所里，凯文把他按在门板上用力操了半个多小时，小杰基则像一条已经被驯服的狗一样站在旁边流口水。

“你有点本事，加布里尔，我一直都看得出。”凯文在他的结从加布里尔体内撤出来之后对他说，“只要你愿意跟我干，你在地狱厨房就能混得很好。”

加布里尔气喘吁吁靠在墙边，裤子还挂在脚腕上，一时间很想笑。他早就被操习惯了，军队里那群体格健硕并且被越南游击队惹毛的大兵比凯文要狠十倍，况且他在越南待得这几年也并不是只锻炼了屁股。他知道自己有本事在眨眼的功夫干掉眼前这个把烟圈吐在他脸上的Alpha，顺便让小杰基吓得尿湿一整条裤子。

然而，他又为什么要这么做呢？地狱厨房从几十年前就属于欧卡洛家，哪怕凯文是个中看不中用的窝囊废，加布里尔暂时看不到有人会动摇他的位置——除非他窝囊到把自己搞进局子里。

于是他回答：“好。”然后他就变成了凯文以为的那条狗，只不过疯得要命，疯起来连主人都害怕。一年后，凯文特意给他安排了一个绝对会弄脏手并且引来条子的活儿，他把那两个人大卸八块丢进垃圾桶后跳上车一路向西，足足两年没有回头，直到他听到了从地狱厨房传来的消息。

***

加布里尔一直都爱克莱尔，或许从他有记忆开始就从未停过。小时候他们两家是邻居，住在公寓楼的同一层，中间只隔了一道墙。他的卧室紧靠着那面墙，所以在晚上时不时能听到铁丝床吱嘎作响以及女人痛苦的呻吟。克莱尔的父亲是个酒鬼，和其余九成爱尔兰男人一模一样，每天做的事就是从建筑工地下班后先去酒吧喝几杯，再醉醺醺地回家来，把拳头砸向克莱尔和她的妈妈。这些加布里尔都听得到，而第二天一起走路上学时，他也总能看到克莱尔脸上发紫的淤青，让他想要捧起她的脸，轻轻吹走疼痛。

但他对克莱尔来说一直只是邻居家的小弟弟。她比他大两岁，对于青春期的孩子几乎等同于无法跨越的横沟。在加布里尔还是个黄毛小子的时候，克莱尔的胸脯已经鼓胀了起来，裙子也越来越短，从膝盖逐渐提到大腿根，露出下面带着破洞的尼龙袜。

她有几个很要好的女同学，她们有时候会趁克莱尔的父亲不在来家里玩，然后嘻嘻哈哈地使唤加布里尔，让他一趟又一趟去给她们买各种小零嘴。他能听到她们凑在一起小声讨论男孩子，谁和谁在洗手间亲嘴了，谁和谁和好又分手，谁被男友带出去参加派对，结果被灌醉后怀孕了——那对于在天主教家庭长大的他们来说简直是世界上最劲爆的话题，婚前失贞甚至怀孕足以让一个人下地狱。

他们就这样一起长大了，克莱尔总是比他大两岁，提前两年上学，提前两年性别分化。她成了一个普普通通的Beta，不值得骄傲，也没什么好羞愧的。加布里尔在那时候就知道她也会拥有和绝大多数在地狱厨房长大的Beta女性一模一样的人生，被父母嫁给一个娶不起Omega的男人，生几个孩子，运气好的话像加布里尔的母亲一样能够拥有相对平静的生活，运气差一点就像她自己的母亲，每天被酗酒的丈夫揍得面颊青肿。

“你会等我吗？”在他十五岁而克莱尔十七岁的时候，他曾这样忐忑地问，背在身后的手紧紧攥成拳头，指甲差点把掌心掐破。“我会——我会好好照顾你的，克莱尔，我绝对不会打你，也不会喝酒。”

克莱尔却只用那种一如既往看待弟弟的亲切目光望向他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸——哪怕她必须扬起手来，因为他的个头已经比她高了。“我知道，加布里尔，我知道。”

她知道，但她并没有等他长大，而是在他十七岁生日的几个月前成了另一次劲爆话题的主角——她在派对上被人灌了酒，怀了孕，她的父亲大失脸面，哪怕她以死相逼，依旧把她嫁给了那个让她失贞怀孕的男人。加布里尔去参加了婚礼，坐在最后一排，隔着寥寥无几的人群望向克莱尔脸颊上哪怕扑粉也遮盖不住的青肿，在那一刻已经看清了她这辈子接下来将会拥有的生活。

然而运气差的不止克莱尔。又过了几个月，加布里尔终于到了性别分化的年纪。他在某天早上醒来时发现自己屁股在不停冒水，睡裤完全被打湿了。他的父母只花了两周时间为他的未来担忧，因为两周后他们就一起死在了一场可疑的车祸中。来参加葬礼的人比婚礼要多，大半个地狱厨房的人都出现在墓地，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。人群里交头接耳，用远超耳语的音量讨论一个无父无母的Omega接下来该怎样讨生活。他完全不在意，他一直在等一个人。

但克莱尔没来。几天后，加布里尔才知道克莱尔流产了，她的孩子死在了她喝得醉醺醺的丈夫手里。而直到他在几年后被招兵的车运出纽约，克莱尔也一直没能怀上第二个。

***

他在夜幕降临后终于找到了一家开在高速路边的旅店，招牌破旧，MOTEL五个字母里只有O还在亮，而停车场除他之外压根没人。旅店老板是个秃顶的中年人，坐在柜台后面眯起眼睛仔仔细细打量了他一番，伸出手：

“身份证件。”

他从口袋里掏出驾照，然后抱起双臂，手指在胳膊上不耐烦地敲打。他又累又困，而且急需冲个澡，先前粘在大腿根上液体因为他一直坐着开车，已经焐出一股特殊的味道，并非刺鼻难闻，却只是——惹人注目，让他在一家本来绝对不需要身份证件的汽车旅店遭人盘查。

果然，店主把他的驾照扔回来，一脸轻蔑。“Omega不能单独住在这里。”

“为什么？”

“这个州的规定。”

“你到底想不想赚钱？”他哼了一声，手指依旧在痉挛地敲打。他感觉自己完全可以在这个中年男人的双眼之间来上一枪，然后上楼睡个好觉，用不着担心有人会半夜出现在这种鬼地方。

“我很抱歉，但这是规定。”

“去你妈的规定。”他低下头，表情没什么变化，但知道自己的用词让对方吃了一惊。“你是什么，Alpha？Beta？——无所谓，你可以操我，如果你想的话。”

“我——”男人的回答卡在喉咙里，整张脸瞬间憋得通红，但加布里尔的眼睛敏锐捕捉到对方眼睛里一闪而过的欲望。太简单了——他在跪在对方双腿之间，用牙齿扯开裤子拉链时忍不住想——这些Alpha，对付起来真的太简单了。

几分钟外加一个口活后，他拎着随时放在汽车后座下面的包裹，脚步沉重登上二楼客房。垃圾旅店没有热水，但冷水澡已经足够了，他仔细冲洗干净自己的后穴与双腿之间，又用肥皂使劲搓了搓几天没洗的头发，湿淋淋滚上肮脏发霉的床单。

他最后还是在旅店老板的双眼之间开了一枪。但这不怪他，因为对方在半夜他入睡后用备用钥匙打开他的房门，试图爬上他的床，而他这辈子再也不准备给半夜袭击他的人留下任何机会。一枪射穿心脏，另一枪射入眉心确保对方死透，然后他翻了个身，把脸埋在满是霉味的枕头里，一觉睡到天亮。

***

接下来，他花了整整一年来悼念克莱尔。他最终选择在爱荷华安家，离纽约足够远，却也没远到需要翻越大片沙漠与落基山脉。他的最后一笔活儿原本是要干掉凯西·布莱南，为此露比·欧卡洛给了他一大笔钱，就好像他为此还需要鼓舞似的。虽然最终他没扣动扳机，但他也不准备把钱还回去，因为这是露比欠他的。他们所有人都欠他，整个地狱厨房欠他与克莱尔本该拥有的新生活。

他在开车经过爱荷华一个破败的小镇时突然萌生了定居的念头，于是他花了半天时间买下一块空闲的地与农场——农场的主人前几年病死了，独子也死在越南战争里。加布里尔并不知道对方隶属哪个部队，是否和他有过交集，甚至有没有操过他，但某种意义上他觉得自己买下这块土地名正言顺。

小镇上的人足够少，和纽约比起来少得可怕，似乎每个人都相互认识了一辈子，当然对他这个贸然闯入的外来者持怀疑和戒备的态度。不少人甚至表现出轻蔑——那些因白天劳作而晒得脸红脖子粗的Alpha总是这样，认为Omega的身份就是他的全部。他当然可以杀掉他们，连眼睛都不眨，但再一次，那有什么意义呢？他已经厌倦了曾经那种生活，甚至准备把手枪换成看起来没那么可疑的猎枪了。

一年后，他遇到了另一个人。他其实很久之前就知道对方的存在，镇上唯一那家酒吧的老板兼酒保，一个看上去很朴实的男人，同样参加过越战，但回家时瞎了一只眼。他本该是加布里尔最排斥的那种人，但对方是个Beta，至少没有那种令他作呕的气息，因此也并不介意对方时不时落在自己身上的目光。他知道那代表着什么，但他这辈子只会主动爱一个人。

于是他们一个沉默地坐着喝酒，一个沉默地在吧台后面擦酒杯，直到某天晚上加布里尔的面前突然多了一杯非常昂贵的酒，而酒保点头示意这杯算他请的。当晚他留到最后一个才走，他的屁股在隔了整整一年后终于被塞进了一根货真价实的阴茎。Beta的尺寸当然比不上他曾经历过的，但足够鲜活炙热，让他紧紧夹住对方尖叫着达到高潮。

“嫁给我吧。”男人从后面抱着他，对他低声说，“我会好好照顾你的，给你几个孩子，看着他们长大。”

加布里尔原本想笑，但声音从喉头出来却像极了哽咽。同样是Beta和Omega——他颤抖着想——为什么？他用手捂住脸，感觉自己几乎能再次嗅到克莱尔头发里轻微的花香，还有她最喜欢的那款香水，因为价格太贵总舍不得用，只在他们做爱前或者杀人分尸之后才会在脖子上涂一点，带着微酸的柑橘味道。这么多巧合，这么多，可现在紧紧抱着加布里尔的人为什么不是她？

“嫁给我吧，给我生几个孩子。”男人又重复一句，不紧不慢，仿佛一点都不怕这句在加布里尔身上处处应验的诅咒。酒吧灯光昏暗，唯有一排贴着不同标签的玻璃瓶身在灯光下闪烁，旁边挂着饱经风霜的飞镖盘，最近一支插在得分20那格——这一切像极了地狱厨房的爱尔兰酒吧，如此熟悉，却又如此不同。

在这里他再也不会看到像帝王一样把脚翘在桌子上的凯文，散落在旁边应声附和捧场的一干众人，或者挤在角落里窃窃私语、朝他们投来怨恨眼神的女人们。在这里没有吧台后面放钱的暗门，酒保也不需要备一把随时抽出来扫射的手枪，他每晚来这里并不是为了听命他人，当一条狗，而是为了一杯酒与默默投在他身上的眼神。

所以，为什么不呢？这并不是他梦想中的未来，没有克莱尔，也没有带着白色篱笆的联排房屋，但至少他或许能拥有几个孩子，替他，替克莱尔，替每个生活在地狱厨房却梦想能够获得自由的人。

于是他点点头，说：“好。”


End file.
